


The Game Show

by Alphinss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Game Shows, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphinss/pseuds/Alphinss
Summary: Couldn’t get this prompt idea out of my head. So here you go...11 gay men and 1 straight man are locked in a house. The object for gay men is to find out who isn’t gay. Once a week someone gets outvoted, until there are 2 left, or the straight man is out. If the gays manage to outvote him they win one million dollars. If the straight man is among the last 2 people in the house in the end, he wins 1 million dollars. The twist: None of the men are actually gay. They all think that they are the one straight man





	The Game Show

**Castiel**

sat nervously pulling on his shirt sleeves as he spoke to the camera.

“I don’t know how I’m still here” his eyes shifted from the camera. “But I suppose I’m keeping up quite well. There are eight of us left now. I think I can last another two months.”

He shuffled awkwardly. Being in front of a camera was not his favourite thing. Talking about himself was even less enjoyable. He took a deep breath.

“But Dean,” he paused “I think that Dean might be on to me.” This was really not something that he wanted to talk about it.

“I feel like I’m not being pretty convincing. It’s only been a few weeks, but we hold hands, we, well you all know that of course. But..I feel like I’m still too awkward about the whole thing. He knows. He must know.”

Castiel paused and looked to his feet, before back at the camera.

“I’ve never done this before.”

 

**Dean**

“Well Micheal just got voted out. I think we all saw that coming.” Dean was relaxed in the seat. His legs were spread wide and there was a half smile on his face.

“The son of a bitch had it coming.” He grinned. “It’s still going well. Cas and I are rocking the cover. The poor angel doesn’t suspect anything.”

Dean was in his element. He wasn’t too sure about the whole dating a guy thing, but he could overlook it for the million dollars that he was sure that he was going to win. He fit in perfectly. His relationship was far more convincing than that of any of the other couples. And it wasn’t like he was anything but gay for the stay. He was utterly straight; as an arrow. At least outside this reality TV show.

Plus as Micheal had just been voted out, that left only one other couple and two single men, both of their ‘boyfriends’ had been voted off. The couple was rather unconvincing. They would be sure to go soon. Dean was sure that the couples would never see each other again after the show. They had only been there to win. But that was Dean’s right. He was sure to win. There was no other way.

“There’s no way I can’t win this”

 

**Castiel**

was always nervous. He hated these interviews. However, he hated what he was about to say even more.

“Dean and I, well, I don't know what I feel any more” he rubbed a hand over his face, through his messy hair as he let out a sigh.

“He understands me. I like him. I’m not sure it’s...totally platonic.” Castiel sighed in frustration.

“I’ve never felt like this about anyone before. I...I can’t explain it.” Castiel looked exhausted. He felt so tired. He didn’t know how much longer he could keep it up. He was not sure he even cared about the money anymore.

 

**Dean**

looked as tired as Castiel did; the man having been in the booth mere hours before him. Dean rubbed his hands through the cropped blonde hair. He let out a breath.

“He’s different, you know. He’s special. I don’t know how to explain it to him. I don’t think I want to do this anymore. Not to him.”

Dean looked into the camera. He looked lost, he looked confused. His eyes shimmered with emotion. He was not the same as the person that had walked into the house two months ago.

 

**Castiel**

“Dean’s gone.” He looked sad. “That…that means that he actually did…well it’s possible. He could have been telling me the truth.”

Castiel’s voice was gruff, rough even. There were dark circles under his eyes. It had only been a day since Dean had left the house. He already felt as though he could not do this anymore. He was not sure he could see out the next month without Dean to literally hold his hand.

This game show was a farce, it was merely a ludicrous display of fake emotions. What sane person volunteers to be locked in a room with the other men; one of them straight, the rest of them gay for nearly three months? It wasn’t worth the million dollars to go through the emotional turmoil. It was insane. You had to be insane to participate. You had to be more insane to watch.

“I don’t want to be here anymore.”

 

* * *

Castiel was voted off the show the next week. Not because most people thought that he was straight, merely because he looked so utterly depressed. No-one could stand to look at him anymore. He didn’t want to be there. Nobody wanted him there. Dean, on the other side of the country, had watched him leave.

It was three weeks before Dean got a phone call.

It felt like he had been waiting for it for years.

“Hello” Dean answered his phone in anticipation.

“Hello, Dean.” The gruff voice was perfect.

“I need to see you” A mix of desperation and commandment.

“Where are you?”

 

* * *

It had been ten months, well thirteen if you counted the time on the game show; they both did.

“Do you, Dean Winchester, take Castiel Novak to be your lawfully wedded husband”

“I do” the smile lit up Dean’s face. Castiel couldn’t look away.

“Do you, Castiel Novak, take Dean Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband.”

Dean looked into the blue eyes, waiting for those perfect words. He wanted to be with this man for the rest of his life.

“I do”


End file.
